The library
by XxarmorxX
Summary: Sasuke is charged with a task from his deceased mother: to return a book to the library but who is this kawaii librarian that he meets there?


The library

A beautiful leather bound book sat before him on the desk. The leather had been died a rich royal blue color and elegant silver cursive writing trailed down the spine. This was the second time she had entered the room and found her boss sitting at his desk staring at it. She was slightly unnerved by the scene before her. He was not one to be shaken easily. He sat there blankly staring at the book. He seemed at a loss of what to do with it almost as if its presence made him nervous.

Dropping her normal professional façade she gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke are you all right?" Sakura gently said to him.

"hm" was the only answer that she received form him.

She sighed be fore going back to her professional facade "I'm going to put away these files and then calling it a day. I'm going to dinner with Lee tonight so if there is any last minute work call me on my cell phone" Then going into a softer tone "if you need anything Naruto is still here."

She poked her head into a cubical. "Hey Naruto check on Sasuke see if he is all right."

"In a sec." the blond said distractedly while playing his RPG.

"Naruto go now, and stop playing your stupid games at work."

"Teme can take care of him self"

"Come on Naruto I don't have time for this me and lee are going out tonight and if you ruin that for me I'll" the pink haired woman said while holding her fist in the air.

"Ok, ok, I'll go."

As she walked out of the building she thought of her friends and hoped that they wouldn't kill each other. She had known Naruto and Sasuke since high school. Yes, at one time, she would admit with shame, she once had a full blown obsession with Sasuke. She had thought that she was madly in love with the boy but then matured and realized that wasn't the case. It just the fact that every one else wanted him that she to desired him. So she moved on with her life. Went to collage were she met Lee. Many thought that he obnoxious and thought that too but she found it cute. His loud declarations of love did embarrass her but also made her laugh. Yes for some odd reason she had fallen in love with Lee. Sakura fingered the ring she wore. Soon she was to be married to him. Then she gently rubbed her stomach.

Naruto opened the door to Sasuke's office and saw Sasuke in just the same position that had Sakura had seen him earlier that day. Naruto came around his raven haired friend and stared along with his best friend at the book upon the desk. Was he not seeing some thing? It was just a book. It wasn't even that nice of a book. The spine was tattered and the leather on the back was coming off. Naruto intently stared at it waiting for some thing spectacular to happen but nothing came. Losing patients he waves his hand in front of Sasuke's face. Knocks on his head "earth to Sasuke"

"What? What?" Sasuke angrily replies.

"Umm dude you have been looking at a book the whole day. It would maybe be ok if you were reading it or something but you just staring at it. What's going on?"

"It's from my mother"

"Oh. Ok"

The blond then went back to staring at the book. He remembered when the delivery girl came and dropped it off.

"Hey wait that don't add up. Isn't your mom dead?"

God Naruto could bee so thick some times no consideration for others. Why again was this baka Sasuke's best friend? "Yes" he was definitely losing patience with his thick headed friend, "Yes she is and that very reason is why I have been staring at this god damned book" Sasuke yells in frustration as he gets up from his desk and paces.

He didn't know what to do with it. He didn't what to disturb it. The only thing left of his mother and he wanted to keep it as if she had only put it down for a moment but then again he was curious of what this book was. His mother had left this to him not to the rest of the family but to him. What was its purpose? Why to him?

He was 15 when his mother died. The weeks after her death were horrible. His fan girls were even smart enough to stay away from the morning Uchiha. Sasuke saw his father fall apart after his mother's death. The years after Fugaku Uchiha slowly deteriorated. He became obsessive about the Uchiha enterprises totally ignoring the youngest of his sons and focusing on the older one, the one that was going to inherit the company. Only at the end of his life did he finally acknowledge Sasuke and only because his eldest had betrayed and refused to take over the company to fallow his own dreams. In the end when he was acknowledged by his father he didn't give a damn. He hated the man through and through. The only reason why he let him self get stringed along, let him self be caged by his father's madness was because Sasuke loved his mother and if he wounded his father was he would also be wounding his mother. His mother was the reason why he sat at this very desk. When his father finally died and was made CEO of the family corporation he even found that he like the job.

Naruto getting annoyed and antsy reaches for the book but Sasuke's hand beats him there.

"Come on open it at lest see if there's a message in side or something"

"Fine baka"

He delicately opened the cover of the book to find an envelope. It had a yellowish tint because of time and on the front of it said "_to my lovely son Sasuke"_

"Open it! Open it!" Naruto said hopping up and down in anticipation.

Sasuke gets the letter opener form the jar that upon his desk and careful opens the letter.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I have neglected to return this book to the library. Would you please return it for me and while you at it why don't you get a good book for your self? If you need any help looking for a book just ask the kawaii little girl that's always there and don't scare her. The library address is on the back of this piece of paper._

_Your loving mother,_

_Mikoto_


End file.
